elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brennus
Brennus, also known as Brenn, was an Imperial scholar during the reign of Titus Mede I. He was tasked to gather data from Umbriel before it could be a threat for the Empire. The Emperor awarded him a high military rank despite not being a warrior, days before he left the Imperial City. History Umbriel Crisis Brennus and other sorcerers were escorted by imperial soldiers to gather data from Umbriel. As Brennus made his measurements, they were attacked by a party of zombies. They didn't know the undead could walk away so far from Umbriel. Captain Falcus ordered his men to retreat south. , prologue In their retreat, they came across Mountain Watch. They evacuated the villagers and they marched to Cheydinhal. Brennus wasn't used to keeping pace of the march. A girl named Lorcette offered Brennus her sit in a wagon. When they were about half a mile away from the city walls, the undead approached them. The villagers had to abandon everything and run. Once inside the city, Brennus went to the highest spire of the chapel of Arkay to make some measurements. , part one chapter six The imperial legionaries and the Cheydinhal guard broke the line of the wormies so that the citizens could scape from the siege. They hold the line for hours before Falcus gave the order to regroup on the Blue Road. Brennus and Mazgar broke away from the group. They headed to the Imperial City, but they were spotted by a zombie scout party. They run away from them, but Brennus began to falter. They came across a farmstead, they barricaded the door and they prepared to hold the ground. When the zombies managed to take down the door, Brennus casted a spell that desintegrated three zombies. They were rescued by Ilver Indarys and Knights of the Thorn. They talked about the evacuation of Cheydinhal to the knights, who offered them horses to travel to the Blue Road. , part two chapter twelve Mazgar and Brennus met with the refugees in the Blue Road. Mazgar was given a field promotion to captain by Commander Prossos. She was sent to explore a hill and make sure it was free of the enemy. Brennus accompanied her during her task. The battle went wrong for the imperial army, so General Takar retreated to the Imperial City. Prossos left Mazgar in charge of the refugees, but she requested him to allow her go to defend the Imperial City. Brennus told Prossos that Mazgar had to escort him. Mazgar thought that Brennus wanted to retreat back to Cheydinhal, but he demanded to come along with her to defend the Imperial City. , part three chapter four They crossed Lake Rumare by boat. They were attacked by zombies which emerged from the lake. They landed as soon as they could, the surviving soldiers formed a defence line in the shore. Brennus helped as he could. He fell in with Mazgar to rest while they could. , part three chapter seven They met up with what was left of the Twelfth Legion. They cleared the gate and set up positions to defend it from another siege. Mazgar and Brennus found themselves on the western flank of the action, where little or no fighting was going on. Yet, Umbriel approached the city from that direction, followed by thousands of zombies. Some zombies poured through the gaps that dead soldiers left. Brennus was severely wounded, so Mazgar and him retreated back until their spine was against the wall. Brennus made a semicircle of blue flame around them. Mazgar told him that he would survive, so Brennus told her to do what she had to do. Just when she was going to end with Brennus' life, Attrebus destroyed the Ingenium, and all the wormies became lifeless. Mazgar turned around to ask Brennus what had happened, but Brennus was already dead. , part three chapter nine Quotes *''"And you thought this wasn’t going to be any fun."'' *''"You let that girl talk your ear off all day, and you never once looked like you were going to clout her in the head. That’s not like you."'' *''"That came from the Imperial war office, directly. It can’t be countermanded in the field."'' *''"It’s been an honor."'' Appearances * Category:Lord of Souls: Characters Category:Lord of Souls: Males